Rijksmonumentnummer 511141
Inleiding Villa "Duin-ouwe", in 1883 gebouwd - zoals blijkt uit een gevelsteen aan de noordzijde - aanvankelijk als zomerhuis voor mevrouw douarière Schouwenburg - de Marez Oyens, in het oudste villapark van Bloemendaal, Het Bloemendaalsche Park, aangelegd vanaf 1883. De villa is het eerste pand dat in Het Bloemendaalsche Park werd gebouwd. Het pand is gesitueerd op de hoek van de Parkweg en de Bloemendaalseweg, ten opzichte van het wegdek hoger gelegen en omgeven door een grote tuin. Het terrein bezit voor het merendeel nog de oorspronkelijke erfafscheiding met aan de noordoostzijde de entree tot de oprijlaan die naar de villa voert. Deze entree bestaat uit een dubbel, openslaand hekwerk gevat tussen twee ijzeren pijlers. ERFAFSCHEIDING en TOEGANGSHEK vallen mede onder de bescherming. In een apart gebouw ten noorden van de villa was indertijd de biljartzaal ondergebracht. Dit gebouw, thans woonhuis, is gelegen aan de Parkweg 18A. De villa behoort tot de oudste categorie villa's welke in de vanaf 1880 ontstane villaparken werd gebouwd, namelijk het schilderachtige, rustieke villatype met invloeden vanuit de châletbouw. In 1911 is het pand aan de zuidzijde opgehoogd naar ontwerp van architect J. van den Ban. Door deze wijziging is de monumentale waarde van het pand evenwel niet geschaad. N.B. Aan de omschrijving zijn de resultaten van een bouwhistorisch onderzoek door ir. J.A. van der Hoeve toegevoegd. Omschrijving De villa is gebouwd op onregelmatige plattegrond en bestaat uit twee bouwlagen onder een afgeknot schilddak waarin aan oost-, noord- en in l911 aan de zuidzijde zadeldaken zijn ingelaten. De daken hebben aan alle zijden een overstek, ter hoogte van de dakrand geknikt en rustend op houten schoren. De dakvlakken zijn bedekt met leien. Het pand is opgetrokken uit baksteen, licht geel gepleisterd met horizontale groeven. De plint is grijs gecementeerd. Tussen de verdiepingen is omlopend een brede cordonlijst aangebracht. Het veelvuldig toegepaste houtwerk is bruin gevefd. Het merendeel van deuren en vensters bezit nog de oorspronkelijke luiken. De oostgevel heeft links een gedeelte onder zadeldak dat naar voren springt, met op de begane grond een venster dat door twee balustervormige stijlen in vier ramen wordt onderverdeeld. Op de verdieping opent een dubbele deur met balustervormige middenstijl op een houten balkon, rustend op twee schoren. In de geveltop bevindt zich een rond venster te midden van houtbekleding. Het dak heeft aan de voorzijde een overstek, voorzien van boogvormig houtsnijwerk (sierspant), rustend op versierde houten schoren. In de geveltop maakt het dak nogmaals een voorsprong, bekroond door achtereenvolgens: een decoratie van zink, een vaas en een ijzeren windvaan. Het hierboven beschreven bouwvolume heeft aan de zuidzijde twee maal twee schuiframen met luiken boven elkaar. In het dakschild worden deze twee vensterassen bekroond door een kleine dakkapel met halfcirkelvormig venster. In het rechter teruggelegen vlak opent de oostgevel met drie dubbele deuren en de noordgevel van het naar voren springende bouwvolume links, met één dubbele deur op een terras belegd met geglazuurde tegels. Het terras wordt overdekt door het balkon van de verdieping. Dit balkon rust op drie balustervormige houten stijlen. Drie identieke stijlen recht hierboven verbinden het balkon met het overstekende dakvlak. Op het balkon openen drie ramen. In het linker teruggelegen gevelvlak, in het gedeelte dat in l911 is opgehoogd, bevinden zich twee maal twee vensters boven elkaar. De noordgevel heeft links een naar vorenspringend gedeelte, gelijkvormig aan het hierboven beschreven bouwvolume onder zadeldak aan de oostzijde. In het rechter teruggelegen gevelvlak van de noordgevel bevinden zich boven elkaar twee deuren en twee ramen. Voor de twee deuren is een houten constructie geplaatst met voor de voordeur op de begane grond drie balusters die het houten balkon op de verdieping dragen; op het balkon opnieuw drie gelijkvormige stijlen ter ondersteuning van een kleine kap die verbonden is met het westelijke dakvlak van het vooruitspringende bouwvolume. De westgevel heeft van rechts naar links een licht naar vorenspringend gedeelte met twee kruisvormige vensters boven elkaar; links hiervan eveneens twee van dergelijke vensters boven elkaar en vervolgens een verticale strook met ramen, de bovenste twee met glas-in-lood ter verlichting van het achter gelegen trappenhuis; tot slot twee enkelvoudige vensters boven elkaar. Het zuidelijke bouwvolume was oorspronkelijk afgedekt door een licht hellend zinken dak, zonder kapverdieping. In l911 is dit gedeelte opgehoogd en de bekapping van de rest van het huis hierboven doorgetrokken in de vorm van een zadeldak met wolfseind. Het dak heeft een overstek dat aan de zuidzijde rust op sierspanten. Tegen de zuidgevel is op de begane grond een uitbouw aangebracht onder zinken lessenaardak met overstek rustend op consoles ; rechts van de uitbouw bevindt zich een klein raam. De verdieping is voorzien van een schuifraam en ter hoogte van de zolder zijn drie raampartijen aangebracht, het middelste tweedelig. Het dak wordt op meerdere plaatsen door schoorstenen doorbroken en is aan alle kanten voorzien van kleine, driehoekige dakkapellen met halfcirkelvormige ramen. Het dakvlak aan de westzijde had oorspronkelijk twee van dergelijke dakkapellen; in l911 is de rechter vergroot. Het terrein bezit voor het merendeel nog de oorspronkelijke erfafscheiding met aan de noordoostzijde de entree tot de oprijlaan die naar de villa voert. Deze entree bestaat uit een dubbel, openslaand hekwerk gevat tussen twee ijzeren pijlers. Aanvullende tekst na bouwhistorisch onderzoek: De gevels zijn gepleisterd en wit geschilderd. Deze pleisterlaag is voorzien van horizontale schijnvoegen en een verticale frijnslag. Oorspronkelijk was de pleisterlaag licht safraangeel geschilderd. De buitenluiken van het overkapte balkon op de grote veranda hebben vanouds dezelfde kleur als de pleisterlaag. In oorsprong waren de luiken eveneens safraangeel geschilderd. Deze kleurlaag is één keer vernieuwd. Toen de pleisterlaag wit werd overgeschilderd, zijn de luiken ivoorwit geschilderd. De veranda, het portiek en balkons zijn geheel uit grenehout geconstrueerd. Dit geldt waarschijnlijk ook voor de goten, de boogvormige houtsnijwerken onder de overstekken van de geveltoppen en de lateien. Al het houtwerk is geschilderd. De huidige kleur is roodbruin. Hieronder bevinden zich twee kleurlagen grijs (bazaltgrijs en platinagrijs). Nader onderzoek bij de restauratie moet uitwijzen of deze grijze schilderlaag een kleurlaag of een grondlaag is geweest. Voorlopig kan er van worden uitgegaan, dat het grondlagen betreft. De oudste kleurlaag is sepiabruin. De kozijnen zijn thans roodbruin geschilderd. Hieronder bevinden zich grijs, roze en olijfbruin. De roze laag is in elk geval een grondlaag. De grijze laag is vermoedelijk een grondlaag. De onderste kleurlaag (olijfbruin) vormt de authentieke afwerking van de kozijnen. Nader onderzoek moet uitwijzen of dit een verflaag of een beitslaag is. De geveltoppen worden bekroond door ijzeren siervazen met windvanen. De vanen zijn ingevuld met een schijven, die oorspronkelijk waarschijnlijk verguld waren. Mogelijk waren meerdere onderdelen verguld. Interieur. De structuur en indeling van het pand zijn nagenoeg geheel gaaf. Dit geldt ook voor het trappenhuis. De oorspronkelijke betimmeringen, de stucplafonds (deels met beschildering), de schoorsteenmantels, de binnen- en buitendeuren (inclusief de kozijnen en belegstukken), de vensters en luiken zijn vrijwel alle behouden. Het overgrote deel hiervan dateert uit de bouwtijd (1883). De wijzigingen uit 1911 hebben een beperkt karakter. Bijzonder is dat veel van deze onderdelen nog hun oorspronkelijke kleurstelling bezitten, waaronder stucplafonds op de begane grond, betimmeringen, deuren en luiken. 1. Begane grond; 1.1. rechter voorkamer. Deze kamer heeft een nagenoeg vierkante plattegrond (ca 4 x 4,4 meter). De wanden zijn voorzien van een plint, een lambrizering en een wandbespanning met behang. Het behang is van betrekkelijk jonge datum. De kleurstelling van alle houtwerk is vernieuwd. De lambrizering bestaat uit geprofileerde stijlen en regels, waarbinnen gebosseerde panelen. De afsluitende profiellijst van de lambrizering vormt één geheel met de onderdorpels van de vensters. De belegstukken van de vensters sluiten aan op de profiellijst van de lambrizering/ onderdorpels. Elk van de vensters is afsluitbaar door een tweetal binnenluiken, die weg zijn te schuiven achter de wandbespanning. In de naalden van deze luiken bevinden zich inklapbare messing handgrepen. De luiken hebben messing handgrepen. In gesloten toestand zijn de luiken af te sluiten door een plaatje met twee pennen, die in slobgaten grijpen. Per venster is zowel het bovenlicht als het schuifraam te openen. Het bovenlicht wordt bediend door middel van een touw met houten handgrepen, dat over een katrol aan de bovendorpel wordt geleid. Het schuifraam is via touwen verbonden met contragewichten in de kozijnstijlen. De katrollen zijn van pokhout. De zoldering bestaat uit een kwartronde kooflijst en vlak stucplafond. De koof wordt begrensd door twee zware geprofileerde (gipsen) lijsten. Het stucplafond wordt door relatief eenvoudig geprofileerde lijsten verdeeld in een grote middencirkel en vier hoekstukken. Dit lijstwerk is bruin geschilderd. Alle stucwerk is met ornamenten beschilderd. De contouren van de ornamenten zijn met behulp van sjablones aangebracht; de ornamenten zijn vervolgens uit vrije hand ingeschilderd. Aan de randen van de ornamenten zijn her en der nog potloodlijnen zichtbaar. In de hoeken zijn uit vrije hand bloemboeketjes geschilderd, vermoedelijk naar een voorbeeld. Hierbij is een dikke olieverf gebruikt. De koof is beschilderd met repeterende versieringen, afgewisseld door U-vormige en rechthoekige velden. Voor zowel de ondergrond als de ornamentiek zijn twee tonen (vaal)groen gekozen; voor de belijning en enige ornamenten is lichtbruin en voor de velden blauwgroen gebruikt. In het middelpunt van het ronde middenveld is een rond ornament van gips aangebracht, beschilderd in pastelkleuren. Langs de rand van cirkellijst bevindt zich een rand van vier aaneengesloten rolwerkversieringen, doorsneden door en aangevuld met gestileerde bladversieringen. De vier hoeksegmenten zijn symmetrisch ingevuld met ineengevlochten rolwerk, overgaand en uitlopend in gestileerd bladwerk met knoppen. Over deze basisversiering heen zijn enige takken met gestileerde bladeren en knoppen geschilderd. De kern van de versieringen in elk hoeksegment wordt gevormd door een cartouche, waarop in natuurlijke kleuren bloemen en bloesemtakken zijn geschilderd. Te herkennen zijn onder andere viooltjes, primula's en twee soorten struikbloesem (waaronder mogelijk jasmijn). De ondergrond is lichtbeige geschilderd, in het middenveld in twee tonen. Voor de ornamenten zijn moeilijk te omschrijven enigszins vaalbruine kleuren gebruikt. Voor sommige ornamenten is geel, grijs en/of groen bijgemengd. De ornamenten vertonen door toonverschillen een schaduwwerking. Ook verlopen kleuren soms binnen een ornament. 1.2. Salon 1 (rozenkamer). Deze kamer heeft een nagenoeg vierkante plattegrond (ca 5 x 7 meter). De wanden zijn voorzien van een plint, een lambrizering en een wandbespanning met behang. Het behang is van betrekkelijk jonge datum (ca 1960). De lambrizering bestaat uit geprofileerde stijlen en regels, waarbinnen gebosseerde panelen. De afsluitende profiellijst van de lambrizering vormt één geheel met de onderdorpels van het venster (een stolpvenster met zijlichten). De belegstukken van het venster sluit aan op de profiellijst van de lambrizering/ onderdorpel. De profilering van de belegstukken van de binnendeuren en de verandadeuren is gelijk aan die van het venster. Het venster en de verandadeuren zijn elk afsluitbaar door een twee binnenluiken, die weg zijn te schuiven achter de wandbespanning. In de naalden van de luiken bevinden zich inklapbare messing handgrepen. De luiken hebben messing handgrepen. In gesloten toestand zijn de luiken af te sluiten door een plaatje met twee pennen, die in slobgaten grijpen. Het kleurschema van de lambrizering en luiken is oorspronkelijk; beige, groenbeige voor de profiellijsten (rond de panelen) en roodbeige voor de bossingen. Ook de gangdeur heeft deze kleurstelling. Mogelijke waren ook de belegstukken in deze kleuren beschilderd (zie: Salon 2). Het roodbeige op de bossingen van de plint is recent overgeschilderd in een licht paarse kleur, terwijl de randen van de spiegelvlakken van de panelen zijn voorzien van goudkleurige belijning. De zoldering bestaat uit een kwartronde, gestucte kooflijst en een vlak stucplafond. De koof wordt begrensd door twee zware geprofileerde (gipsen) lijsten. Het stucplafond wordt door relatief eenvoudig geprofileerde lijsten verdeeld in een grote middencirkel en vier hoekstukken. De lijsten zijn beige geschilderd. Het stucwerk is beschilderd met ornamenten. De contouren van de meeste ornamenten zijn met behulp van sjablones aangebracht; vervolgens zijn de ornamenten uit vrije hand ingeschilderd. Aan de randen van de ornamenten zijn her en der nog potloodlijnen zichtbaar. De bloemenslingers, festoenen en bladranken (in de koof) zijn uit vrije hand geschilderd, in dikke olieverf. Vermoedelijk is bij het schilderen van de bloemen een voorbeeld gebruikt. De koof is beschilderd met een overhoeks rasterwerk. In de hoeken bevinden zich spits-ovale cartouches met een oranje veld. Achter deze cartouches ontspringen lange bladranken, die natuurlijke kleuren hebben. Het plafond door lijsten verdeeld in een grote middencirkel en vier hoeksegmenten. De rand van de middencirkel is afgezet met een doorgaande versiering van meanderende bladkrullen met gestileerde bloemen en knoppen, waarin alternerend blauwe linten en goudkleurige rookpotten zijn opgenomen. De voeten van de rookpotten worden afgedekt door geschilderde bladfestoenen met verschillende soorten rozen. Verder zijn nog enige losse bladranken herkenbaar, in natuurlijke kleuren. Deze versieringen worden naar het centrum toe begrensd door een lijn, bestaande uit aaneengesloten accolades en boogsegmentenDe vier hoeksegmenten van het plafond zijn beschilderd met paarsachtige, slingerende krullen met gestileerde bladeren, bloemen en knoppen. In de hoeken worden deze ornamenten "samengebonden" door blauwe linten. Over deze ornamenten zijn uit vrije hand bladranken geschilderd, waarin verschillende soorten rozen zijn verwerkt. De hoeksegmenten zijn omkaderd door een lijnversiering, bestaande uit aaneengesloten boogsegmenten en rechte lijnen. De basiskleur van het stucwerk op zowel de koof als het plafond is lichtbeige. De ornamenten zijn bruinachtig beige (in de koof) en paarsgrijsachtig beige (op het plafond). Enkele florale motieven zijn in natuurlijke kleuren geschilderd. Tegen de gangwand bevindt zich een rookkanaal met een wit marmeren schoorsteenmantel, die uit de bouwtijd van de villa dateert (1883). De mantel is versierd met overhoekse voluten, twee bloemmotieven en een palmetmotief in de lijst. De dekplaat is geprofileerd. 1.3. Salon 2 (de bruine kamer). Deze salon heeft een rechthoekige plattegrond (ca 5 x 8 meter). Hij is via een dubbele schuifdeur verbonden met de rozensalon (Salon 1). De wandafwerking met een plint, lambrizering en behang op een wandbespanning is in opbouw en structuur gelijk aan de twee hiervoor beschreven kamers. Ook de aansluitingen van de belegstukken van de vensters (twee schuifvensters, één stolpvenster met zijlichten) en deuren (één verandadeur en één gangdeur) zijn gelijk. Nagenoeg alle houtwerk is overgeschilderd in een blauwgrijze kleur. De schuifluiken bezitten nog hun oorspronkelijke kleurstelling: beige, groenbeige en roodbeige. Bij onderzoek bleken de belegstukken van de vensters een soortgelijke kleurstelling te bezitten. De toegangsdeur tot de hal was oorspronkelijk geschilderd in verschillende kleuren bruin. De zoldering bestaat uit een kwartronde gestucte kooflijst en een vlak stucplafond. De koof wordt begrensd door twee zware geprofileerde (gipsen) lijsten. Het middenveld wordt door relatief eenvoudig geprofileerde lijsten verdeeld in een grote middencirkel en vier hoekstukken. Het lijstwerk is bruin geschilderd. Het stucwerk is met ornamenten beschilderd. De contouren van de ornamenten zijn met behulp van sjablones aangebracht; vervolgens zijn de ornamenten uit vrije hand ingeschilderd. Ook de hoornen des overvloeds zijn met sjablones opgetekend, gezien de strikte symmetrie en de identieke vulling met vruchten. De festoenen met vruchten in de koof zijn uit vrije hand geschilderd, mogelijk naar een voorbeeld. Vermoedelijk omstreeks 1970 zijn de ongedecoreerde velden in crème-wit overgeschilderd. De ondergrond tussen de decoraties is niet overgeschilderd, waardoor de ornamenten een relatief donkere ondergrond hebben. De koof is ingevuld met langgerekte siervelden en middencartouches. Vanuit de hoeken en naast de cartouches "ontspringen" gestileerde bladertakken. De kleurstelling varieert van bruingroen tot groen, in verschillende tonen en schakeringen. In de cartouches zijn uit vrije hand festoenen geschilderd, met respectievelijk kersen, perziken, appels en citrusvruchten (citroenen en sinaasappelen). Hiervoor zijn natuurlijke kleuren gebruikt. In het centrum van de middencirkel bevindt zich een achtdelig cartouche, omringd door gestileerde bladornamenten en bladslingers met knoppen. De kern van de cartouche wordt gevormd door een ingesneden cirkelversiering en een achtzijdige uitgeschulpte bladring. De cirkellijst is afgezet met een lineaire versiering, waarin een achttal bladornamenten is opgenomen. Het oorspronkelijk bruinbeige veld tussen deze lineaire versiering en het middenornament is overgeschilderd in een crème-witte kleur. Elk van de vier hoeksegmenten zijn symmetrisch ingedeeld: ze bezitten een geschilderde randlijst, die in de hoek is voorzien van halfronde in- en uitstulpingen. De in- en uitstulpingen worden begeleid door gestileerde bladranken. De hoek wordt doorsneden door een siervaas en twee hoornen des overvloeds, gevuld met vruchten. De omkaderde velden in de hoeksegmenten zijn over geschilderd in crème-wit. De oorspronkelijke kleur van de ondergrond is bruinbeige, terwijl de ornamenten in verschillende tonen en variëteiten bruin (van paarsachtig bruin tot grijsachtig bruin) zijn uitgevoerd. Tegen de achterwand van deze salon (zuidwestgevel) bevindt zich een rookkanaal met een eenvoudige zwart marmeren schoorsteenmantel, die uit de bouwtijd dateert (1883). De mantel is versierd met twee gecanneleerde pilasters met basement en kapiteel. De kroonlijst wordt geleed door hoekelementen (een voortzetting van de pilasters) en een middenstuk met een cartouche. Achter de cartouche bevinden zich twee bladranken en losse strikeinden. 1.4. Hal. De hal bestaat uit twee delen; de entreehal en de middenhal, het centrale punt van het huis. De middenhal is verzelfstandigd door de toepassing van rondboogvormige doorgangen naar de aanliggende ruimten. Entree hal: Op de vloer liggen witte marmeren platen met een grijze adering. De plint bestaat uit hetzelfde marmer. De gepleisterde wanden zijn door geschilderde lijnen en banden ingedeeld in een lambrizering en velden. De kleurstelling is groenbeige, donker- en lichtbeige. De belijning is grijsachtig bruin. In de hoeken van de banden zijn ornamenten geschilderd, in verlopende bruine tinten. De zoldering bestaat uit een kwartronde koof en een in vijven gedeeld middenveld. De helft van het plafond is ingestort door waterschade. De koof is beschilderd met repeterende bloemornamenten in een soort boogfries. De gestippelde sjabloontekeningen zijn nog duidelijk herkenbaar. Het stucplafond wordt door eenvoudig geprofileerde lijsten verdeeld in een rechthoekige middenveld en vier L-vormige hoekvelden. Het middenveld is beschilderd met rolwerk, waarvan gedeelten uitlopen in bladmeanders. Het rechthoekige lichtblauw geschilderde middenkader wordt door banden verbonden met de lijsten. De L-vormige hoekvelden zijn ingevuld met meanderende bladlijsten en ovale hoekmedaillons. De voornaamste kleuren zijn groenbeige, beige en bruinbeige, in verschillende varianten en tonen. Enkele kleuren verlopen. Middenhal: Op de vloer liggen witte marmeren platen met een grijze adering. De plint bestaat uit hetzelfde marmer. De gepleisterde wanden zijn door geschilderde lijnen en banden ingedeeld in velden. De gebruikte kleuren zijn groenbeige, donker- en lichtbeige. De belijning is grijsachtig bruin. In de hoeken van de banden zijn ornamenten in verlopende bruine tinten geschilderd, deels met een omlijning en deels zonder omlijning. De zoldering bestaat uit een kwartronde gestucte koof en een vlak stucplafond. De koof is beschilderd met een soort boogfries met repeterende bloemornamenten. De gestippelde sjabloontekeningen zijn nog duidelijk herkenbaar. Het beige geschilderde stucplafond heeft een (gipsen) middenornament, beschilderd in pastelkleuren. Langs de randen is een donkerder lijn aangebracht, met in de hoeken bloemornamenten. 1.5 Rechter-achterkamer. Deze sobere kamer heeft een zwart marmeren schoorsteenmantel, die betrekkelijk eenvoudig is gedecoreerd. 1.6 Keuken. De keuken is een rechthoekige ruimte (ca 4,4 x 5,5 meter). De vloer liggen wit marmeren platen met een lichtgrijze adering. De plint en de neuten van de deuren zijn eveneens van marmer. Het onderste deel van de muren is betegeld met vierkante witte tegels. De tegelwand wordt afgesloten door een rand van smalle tegels met paarse versiering. Ook de schouw (kooknis) is geheel bekleed met witte tegels. Als versiering is een strook van smalle zwarte tegeltjes met oranje parels opgenomen (ca 1925). Het keukenvenster (een tweelicht-schuifvenster) kan aan de binnenzijde worden afgesloten met twee tweedelige houten draailuiken. De luiken zijn met ijzeren banden te vergrendelen. Het kozijn en de luiken zijn gehout. Ook de binnendeuren en hun kozijnen zijn gehout. Het aanrecht bestaat uit een monoliete granittoplaat, waarin ook de wasbak is opgenomen. Deze plaat is aan de achterzijde voorzien van een opstaande rand. De aansluiting van deze rand op de onderdorpel van het venster laat vermoeden dat het aanrecht niet oorspronkelijk is (verbouwd in 1911 of 1925?). Onder het aanrecht bevinden zich kleine houten keukenkastjes. De grote symmetrische servieskast met gedeeltelijk glazen deuren staat los op de tegelvloer. Omstreeks 1925 is de ruimte tussen de kast en de schouw dichtgebouwd met een kast. Deze kasten zijn evenals de keukenkastjes gehout. Trappenhuis. De trap heeft een rijk versierde trappaal, onder andere voorzien van een parelrand, cannelures en een bolvaas. De balusters van de leuning zijn van gietijzer. Alle houtwerk van de trap is gehout. Het trappehuis wordt verlicht door glas-in-loodvensters, die bij de verbouwing van 1911 zijn aangebracht. De kleur van het glas-in-lood verloopt van diepgeel naar geelachtig-wit. Aan zowel de onderzijde als de bovenzijde bevinden zich ronde en ruitvormige rode glasruitjes. Het kozijn is gehout. Langs de traprand bevindt zich een houten lijst, die als grijs geaderd wit marmer is geschilderd. De gepleisterde wanden zijn in vakken verdeeld door geschilderde banden (groenbeige en beige), die zijn afgezet met bruine lijnen. De hoeken van de beige banden zijn versierd met gestileerde renaissancistische motieven, zowel zonder als met omlijning. De kleuren van deze motieven verlopen van donkerbruin naar lichtbruin. 2. verdieping 2.1 hal. De houten plinten zijn geschilderd als wit marmer met grijze adering. De gepleisterde wanden zijn in velden verdeeld, door bruin en groenbeige geschilderde banden. De velden en het plafond zijn beige geschilderd: de versiering van de plafonds bestaat uit lijnen met in de hoeken bloemversieringen. De entree tot de grote salon op de verdieping wordt geflankeerd door twee kasten, die in de hal zijn vormgegeven door twee pilasters en een kroonlijst. 2.2 studeerkamer. De studeerkamer heeft een eenvoudige zwart marmeren schoorsteenmantel. De kastdeuren bezitten nog hun authentieke kleurstelling (roodbeige, groenbeige en beige). Het huidige behang (rood velours) vervangt mogelijk een gelijksoortige authentiek behangsel. 3. zolder 3.1 zolderkamer. Het achterste gedeelte van de zolder dateert uit 1911 en is naar ontwerp van J. van den Ban gerealiseerd. De grote zolderkamer heeft een vlak stucplafond met een gestileerde Jugendstilversiering. Waardering De villa met interieur(onderdelen) en bijbehorende erfafscheiding en toegangshek is van architectuurhistorische betekenis: - als vroeg en representatief voorbeeld van het schilderachtige-rustieke villatype uit het eind van de l9de eeuw; - vanwege de gaafheid van de hoofdvorm, detaillering, interieuronderdelen en het toegepaste materiaal; - als eerste pand dat werd gebouwd in het oudste villapark van Zuid-Kennemerland, Het Bloemendaalsche Park, een villapark waarvan bovendien de structuur en de aanleg nog intact zijn; - vanwege de bewaard gebleven structurele en functionele samenhang tussen hoofdhuis en dienst/bijgebouw - in dit geval door de aanwezigheid van de voormalige biljartzaal (Parkweg 18a) -; - vanwege de beeldbepalende situering op de hoek van de Parkweg en de Bloemendaalseweg bij één van de ingangen tot het villapark. De villa is van cultuurhistorische betekenis als element uit de geschiedenis van het wonen in Noord-Holland, in het bijzonder in villaparken - vooral in Zuid-Kennemerland en in het Gooi -, hetgeen vanaf het eind van de l9de eeuw voor welgestelden mogelijk werd gemaakt. Category:Rijksmonument